<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Orange Juice by shanscript</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919944">Orange Juice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanscript/pseuds/shanscript'>shanscript</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bus Sex, F/M, Finger Sucking, Food, Horny Noya, New York City, POV Female Character, Ripping Clothes, Semi-Public Sex, Squirting, Travel, Vaginal Sex, adult characters, day trip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanscript/pseuds/shanscript</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rushing to your stop didn’t make the bus come any faster, and Noya’s patience for getting you home was burning low. He hugged you tight from behind while you waited, practically vibrating with anticipation. His eagerness grew tangible and pressed against your ass. You bit your lip but pretended not to notice. Gentle kisses at your cheekbone dissolved into Noya’s tongue wrapping around your throat. You laughed nervously and shrugged him off, before turning to face him.</p><p>“Cool it stud,” you giggled breathlessly, “You can wait ‘til we get home.”</p><p>If it were only that simple. Noya’s hand snaked around your waist before pulling you against him. His cheek brushed past yours while his palm dragged over your ass. “Can I?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nishinoya Yuu/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Orange Juice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Got a *little* sidetracked writing for AsaNoya week, and oops my hand slipped. An oddly specific, possibly personalized fantasy? Sorry don't know her.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Quiet, princess,” Noya hissed against your ear in a strict tone, barely audible over the roaring rumble of the bus engine right behind you. He discreetly turned your face towards the window before stuffing three fingers into your mouth, pinning your tongue against your jaw. The bus lurched over another pothole. You whimpered. How much more could you take?</p><p>Until now, today had gone according to plan. In the pre-dawn haze, you caught a bus with your boyfriend to New York City. You had some podcasts downloaded on your phone anticipating the long trip. Once you found your seats, you unraveled your headphones and offered a bud to Noya. You leaned your head against his shoulder and queued the next episode with a tap of your thumb. By the time sunlight was streaming through the bus windows you were both out cold. You awoke a couple hours later, pecking Noya’s jawline sweetly before glancing outside. He startled awake when the transport jerked to a halt in the mid-morning city traffic. He groaned, stretching his arms and legs in what little space you had, before flashing you that gorgeous smile. You grinned back, heart soaring. You were <i>so</i> excited for today’s adventure.</p><p>Things started off with a long walk across Manhattan. Noya teased you every time you stopped to snap a picture for your story, but mostly played along with your requests for him to pose or “just get out of the way” entirely. After a while, the two of you wandered into the Chelsea Market looking for a late breakfast. Your eyes glittered at every shop and cafe you passed, pointing out every hand-lettered sign or delectable confection. It’s a miracle you made it out the other side with any cash left. Lattes and bagels in hand, you climbed the stairs to the High Line. The gardens were beautifully lush this time of year, which made claiming the perfect bench a tough decision. Noya barely touched his food, consumed by some hilarious story he rattled off excitedly. This was the third time you’ve heard it now, but you didn’t have the heart to remind him.</p><p>The two of you wandered back across town, pausing for more selfies and random galleries. You eventually stopped at the Museum of Sex out of sheer curiosity. You’d heard a lot about it online; the rotating sex-positive art installations, the chic and seductive gift shop, and of course the infamous “Jump for Joy.” As you <i>should</i> have known, taking your over eager, sexually driven boyfriend into a literal museum dedicated to the act itself, meant nothing but trouble.</p><p>You explored the museum together, taking your time in every unique space you stumbled upon. If anything, you preferred watching Noya’s reactions. The way his pupils dilated as he inspected an artwork or historical text, his eyebrows arching subtly. Much to your demise, Noya was gaining <i>inspiration</i>, as well as newfound knowledge. His ideas manifested as frequent, sultry secrets whispered directly in your ear. You were less shocked by his lewdness and more by his total lack of shame in a public space, and that made your knees weak and stomach flutter.</p><p>Before you knew it, your allotted hour was up. You must have been daydreaming, but were guided back to reality by your boyfriend’s casual tone. Noya was chatting up the gift shop clerk with enthusiasm while they rang up his new cockring. His blunt charm even earned him a few extra condoms dropped into the little gift bag. You hid behind him, your cheeks burning hot and your thrumming heart caught between excitement and embarrassment. Noya nodded cheerfully at the cashier before turning back towards you.</p><p>“Let’s get outta here,” he offered, struggling to keep his eyes level to yours.</p><p>Rushing to your stop didn’t make the bus come any faster, and Noya’s patience for getting you home was burning low. He hugged you tight from behind while you waited, practically vibrating with anticipation. His eagerness grew tangible and pressed against your ass. You bit your lip but pretended not to notice. Gentle kisses at your cheekbone dissolved into Noya’s tongue wrapping around your throat. You laughed nervously and shrugged him off, before turning to face him.</p><p>“Cool it stud,” you giggled breathlessly, “You can wait ‘til we get home.”</p><p>If it were only that simple. Noya’s hand snaked around your waist before pulling you against him. His cheek brushed past yours while his palm dragged over your ass. “Can I?”</p><p>“Noyaaa,” you whined, “there’s people literally all around us.”</p><p>“And?” he persisted, mouthing at your neck again.</p><p>Noya was usually hard-headed when hungry for you, but this was on a whole other level. You sighed, at a loss for words, and let him suck a hickey into your shoulder. Besides, you had the cover of darkness, no scarf or hoodie needed. You moaned softly, this was going to be a <i>long</i> ride home. Just as he took a chance grinding your thigh, you were saved by the hissing of bus breaks. You mouthed a “thank you” to whatever gods were watching over you and your horny boyfriend.</p><p>“Come on baby,” you pleaded, tugging on Noya’s hand, “let’s get on.”</p><p>“More like ‘get off’ am I right?” he muttered under his breath. You rolled your eyes. He stuck his tongue out in a devilish smirk.</p><p>You boarded the bus together in a fit of laughter. You found your seats from this morning, and paused to stow your bag in the overhead bin, but Noya had other plans. He grabbed you and your bag, guiding you further down the aisle. He stopped finally at the small bathroom at the back of the transport, gesturing proudly to the two seats tucked beside it. You smiled and shrugged, at least from here you could avoid any talkative passengers when you tried to sleep later. Noya was a brilliantly thoughtful boyfriend, but only when you least expected it.</p><p>“Gonna hit the bathroom quick, ‘kay?” Noya pecked your cheek before closing the oddly carpeted door behind him.</p><p>You flopped into the window seat with a sigh, digging through your bag for your headphones. The bus loudly grumbled back to life, and slowly accelerated into the street. You clicked on the overhead light to aid your search. In a moment, Noya slipped back out of the bathroom. You caught him stowing his museum gift bag in the overhead, but thought nothing of it. He sunk into the aisle seat without a word, switching off the light above you.</p><p>“Hey!” you protested, hand still buried in your cluttered backpack. Noya grabbed your hand, taking the bag from it before tucking it under his seat.</p><p>“Can we switch?” he asked flatly. You tried to read his expression, lit dimly by street lamps and headlights drifting past the window.</p><p>“Um yeah, sure,” you offered. You stood, awkwardly leaning over the seat in front of you. You waited for Noya to take your seat before crossing over to his, but he caught your hips with both hands. He dragged you into his lap with little resistance, drawing a surprised whimper from your parted lips. Your eyes sweeped the nearby seats for passengers, a slight panic thundering in your chest. It was only then you noticed Noya’s full erection in his sweats jutting between your thighs. You glanced down, then over your shoulder.</p><p>“What are you do--” you whispered harshly, cut off by Noya’s finger pressing against your lips.</p><p>He shushed you firmly, and you caught sight of his wicked grin glinting in the city lights. <i>What’s he thinking? This is insane.</i> You felt his hand slide down along the bus wall, brushing against your thigh as it passed the hem of your dress. It sank into the crease behind your knee and squeezed. The heat of his palm bled through your tights instantly, and you sighed softly as the warmth spread through your whole body. You leaned your head against his as you finally gave in, rolling your hips in surrender. You’d be lying if you said this wasn’t hot as hell, and the other passengers weren’t <i>that</i> close. And at this point, so what if they were? Noya buried his face in your hair, a low growl vibrating against your skin.</p><p>“Did you <i>really</i> think that I could wait,” his hot breath fanned the shell of your ear, “when you look…when you <i>feel</i> like this?” His right hand gripped your hip, while the other dragged under your thigh. The dampness in his palms was equally matched by what was pooling in your thong. You shifted your ass again in his lap, forcing him to tighten his grip. The fingers ascending your thigh crested it before diving under your dress and down between your legs. You bit back a moan as his whole hand gripped your needy pussy. His middle fingers grinded between your lips, soaking the crotch of your tights with your essence.</p><p>Once Noya could <i>smell</i> you, he couldn’t wait any longer. He had to have you, right fucking now. He shoved both hands under your ass, fingers meeting at the seam of your tights. His nails dug in, getting a good grip before he tore the fabric apart with ease. You shuddered as more blood filled your labia. God this man was whipped for your gorgeous pussy. He yanked down his waistband, just enough to spring free his throbbing cock. It slapped up against the front of your thong, and you squeezed your thighs around it. You finally realized why your boyfriend took a quick bathroom break before sitting beside you. His length was adorned with a condom, and it was coating your inner thighs with lube. The bus jostled over a bump as it crossed a bridge, and Noya blew a sharp breath through his nose. You felt so soft, warm, and tight, and he hadn’t even entered you yet.</p><p>One hand yanked your measly underwear aside while the other lifted your ass from his lap. You leaned forward slightly, gripping the handle on the seat back in front of you. Your mouth drifted open when his leaking tip found your puffy lips. Another jolt from the speeding bus pushed a couple inches inside of you. Your trembling knees gave out, dropping you fully over Noya’s solid length. Before you could make a sound, he clapped one hand over your drooling mouth. God, he was <i>thick</i> at the base, and your entrance struggled to keep him inside. You closed your eyes, focusing on the burning pleasure deep in your core.</p><p>The wheels below you dipped into another pothole, bouncing you violently in Noya’s lap. The head of his cock slammed against your walls, pleasure vibrating down your thighs. Both of your lewd reactions threatened to overpower the loud thrum of the engine at your backs. Thankfully, the road ran smooth for a bit, allowing you to catch your breath in quiet gasps. But not for long. Noya reached his free hand back under your dress, finding your clit with practiced ease. He spread your hood with his pointer and ring fingers before his middle padded and pressed your exposed nerves. Your moans returned in rapid hiccups, sliding up an octave.</p><p>“Quiet, princess,” Noya hissed against your ear in a strict tone. He discreetly turned your face towards the window before stuffing three fingers into your mouth, pinning your tongue against your jaw. The bus lurched over more jagged asphalt, and you whimpered weakly against his hand. Meanwhile, his other fingers flicked your clit roughly back and forth, sending shockwaves of electricity straight through your core. Your walls fluttered around Noya’s twitching length, coating him in your juices. A few glistening lines ran down his shaft, soaking his sweatpants in liquid sex.</p><p>The pressure between your hips continued to build, threatening to burst at any moment. But you weren’t tapped out just yet. You wiggled your tongue from Noya’s grasp before swirling wet circles around his finger tips. You gripped his wrist in one hand, sucking his fingers deeper into your mouth, making sure to catch his gaze over one shoulder. Every deft flick of your tongue vividly reminded Noya of your dome prowess. He exhaled a groan, eyes screwed shut. He pictured you, neatly tucked between his knees, sucking his soul through his cock.</p><p>“Shit,” was the only word he could manage before his thighs tensed beneath you. His hips jerked uncontrollably as he stuffed the condom full. A few streams of white ran down to join the nasty mess pooling at his waistband. You hummed happily into his sopping hand before withdrawing it from your lips. You clenched your walls rapidly around Noya’s sensitive cock. He gasped for mercy into your neck.</p><p>“<i>I’m</i> not done yet,” you teased.</p><p>A gentle nod became a mischievous grin. Noya was flying high from the orgasm you gave him, but wasn’t about to leave you unsatisfied. He snuck his left hand, drenched with your saliva, down to your clit, taking over where his right left off. The latter drifted to your entrance, tugging free his softening length before stuffing you with three fingers. Right on cue, the tire closest to your seats rattled over another pothole. Noya’s fingertips crashed into your g-spot, knocking the breath from your lungs. Your torso tipped forward, but you caught your balance on the handle before you. Noya smiled widely behind you before pressing tight, wet circles into your clit. Your thighs twitched, your entire body sun kissed with ecstasy.</p><p>You puffed a breath down between your knees, anticipating the next impact on your sensitive nerves. Noya kept your clit busy while his fingers enveloped within your walls held patiently firm. Finally, the bus rolled over a speed hump dangerously fast. Like popping a water balloon, the collision against your swollen roof sent a flood of your juices gushing over Noya’s hand. Your back arched and toes curled. Stars flashed in your vision while your lips trembled in wordless gasps. A hot release of pressure at your core was followed swiftly by an overwhelming of all your senses.</p><p>Noya wiped his hands on his ruined sweatpants before hugging your torso tight. He fell back into his seat, pulling you with him. He pressed a kiss into your tangled hair, rocking you gently in his arms. You were still reeling from your unbelievable orgasm, blinking in disbelief at the puddle in the crotch of Noya’s sweats. That wonderfully filthy mess was all yours. So… <i>that’s</i> what squirting was like. You drew a steadying breath, tilting your damp forehead against your boyfriend’s. The two of you shared a satisfied smile, illuminated by the pale moonbeams casting through the bus window. You could live in that moment forever.</p><p>“Knock knock,” your boyfriend broke the silence, barely skipping a beat.</p><p>Your eye roll was lost in the darkness. You sighed. “Who’s there?”</p><p>“Orange.”</p><p>You wrinkled your nose with a scoff, “Orange...who?”</p><p>Noya could hardly contain his snickering, blatantly proud of his own comedic genius, “<i>Orange</i> you glad we didn’t wait?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed, this was fun to write~! Noya is the love of my life.</p><p>Scream with/at me on <a href="https://shanscript.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>!<br/>If you can, consider supporting me with a <a href="https://ko-fi.com/shanscript">tip</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>